The Fallen Siren
by snowyassas1n
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF INTERESTED IN TAKING IT UP!
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok my other story got such a crappy turn out I abandoned it and am now about to try this since its been swimming in my head it will take place in the dxd verse Naruto was born there so no Naruto characters other Naruto himself I will tell you now that he is a new type of hybrid that hasn't been done before I am sure of it no he will not be a devil also it will only be two girls he will be with. It will start at the battle of the fallen angels in the church.

Disclaimer: only one I am doing I don't own Naruto or highschool dxd

* * *

Rias was not having a good week, first issei begins having relations with a holy nun and if that wasn't bad enough he ignored her direct order to stay away from her and now they were battling fallen angels because of it.

The battle was going fine and all they destroyed the one named dosahneek and kalawarner. The one named Mittelt though was apparently hiding her strength and was actually a three set fallen being the direct daughter of Azazel himself. She was now making them look like fools with her expertise of light weapons and when she thought it was all over that's when they heard it.

(Kiss me by Ed sheeran)

Throughout the entire song Rias and Akeno and Mittelt were entranced by the beautiful voice and when they finally set their eyes on who it was singing Mittelt gained a huge blush on her face and some fear as she knew who it was.

The figure was around 6'0 at height had blonde spiky hair with two black bangs framing the side of his face he was wearing khaki pants and a black long sleeve button up with an orang tie and had black slip-on vans shoes. He had two fangs coming out of his mouth and cold piercing blue eyes.

"Ara Ara here I am strolling on my mission and I happen to find her being attacked by a heir to one of the 72." spoke a truly melodius voice to any who heard him.

"You do know that even attacking the princess of the fallen could bring about war between your factions" The person spoke.

"Daddy sent you didn't he?" asked Mittelt silenty happy that he was sent.

"hai hime now please come with me?" He said.

"Mou I still don't know how he even contacts you and why do you always call me that." she said.

Rias not liking being ignored said "halt who are you and why are you trespassing on gremory territory." she said being authorative and baring all her power.

"Ara ara please stop baring you pitiful power and im sure japan belongs to the youkai and the church belongs to the angels so you are the real trespasser. Honestly such arrogance claiming territory that isn't yours, as for who I am its none of your business I am only here to claim Hime here and I will be leaving." he answered.

She flinched at that because had the yokai wanted she could have been kicked out but she figured they just didn't care and let her take it. The way he talked and worked for Azazel he figure he was a fallen angel and a high-ranking one at that if he could get someone like Mittelt to submit so fast. She figured she should play her cards right since he was obviously powerful yet she still felt weird when he talked like she was supposed to listen to what he says.

"Well anways my Mittelt-hime shall be taking our leave now ja ne" he said. Dissapearing in a magic circle.

She remembered she didn't even get his name and sighed. Deciding now was a good time as any to bail her pawn out.

* * *

Elsewhere

At a nice house a black magic circle appeared in the living room. Two figures stepped one being Mittelt. The other is the mysterious man.

"So Naruto you used your voice to make them non-aggressive right?" asked Mittelt to the now revealed Naruto.

"Hai" he said with a smile.

"Also my real mission wasn't to bring you back" he said truning serious and so did she. "but first things first why did you let the seriyukitey die? it was just supposed to be observed as per your mission?" he asked.

"Raynare got to him before I could intervene." she said. He sighed" fine but seriously Azazel was kinda mad because he wanted them both in our faction." said Naruto.

"Well we are powerful enough with you and daddy so it shouldn't be a big deal." she said.

"Doesn't hurt to have allys anyways well whatever Azazel and I seem to think kokabiel is planning something involving this town and the hieresses so me and you are to enroll in the academy and keep watch on things until he appears." he said with a sigh he hated school and so did Mittelt.

"Well it will be ok with you my love" she said snuggled up to him. Yes her and Naruto were together with the approval of Azazel himself they happily boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Also even if I know you have to repopulate your species I will only allow one more girl who I approve of and that's it" she said and he chuckled.

"hai hai my beautiful hime I promise to allow only one more girl in my heart but I am not actiley looking right now as I am madly in love with you" he said causing her to blush uncontrollably.

"Mou no fair you promised not to use your voice on me you know how it gets me!" she complained.

"Hahaha I know I am sorry but come on we have school tomorrow so why don't we celebrate our last night of 'freedom'" he said with a smirk matched by her own.

Their temporary house was filled with pleasure filled moans that night.

* * *

The next morning

Issei sighed in class today he had a hard night last night at raynare died he was glad that asia was saved though he also heard they were getting two new students today.

"Class we are getting two new students today please treat them nicely.

The door opened to reveal Naruto and Mittelt. The boys and girls had hearts in their eyes respectively.

Issei sat their in shock he knew who they were after rias debriefed them except that she knew very little of the guy.

"Ok introduce yourselves to class." said the teacher.

"Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze, I like ramen the color orange, and alternative music, singing, and my girlfriend Mittelt-chan." he announced to class whil holding Mittelt's hand.

"Hello my name is Mittelt no surname, I like the color black, classical music, listening to Naruto-kun sing, and my boyfriend Naruto-kun" she said happily holding naruto's hand.

"...KYAHHHHHHHHH their so cute together" screamed the girls.

"well at least he wont be stealing girls...stupid pretty boys."

Naruto and Mittelt sweatdropped not expecting that but sighed anways. The rest of the day went peacefully and by lunch they were labled kuoh's dream couple.

The girls were gushing at the sight of Naruto sleeping peacefully in Mittelt lap under a tree during lunch. While elsewhere two girls were panicking.

* * *

The occult research clubroom

"What are they doing here! I didn't think they would stay here after last night." raged rias.

"Rias who are they the girl feels like a fallen angel and the boy hides his aura to well for me to sense what he is." asked sona.

"The girl is the daughter of Azazel and she is a three set angel." replied rias getting a wide eyed look from sona.

"And they boy I don't know about him all I know is when he sings it entrances you of some sort so maybe some type of youkai but he also works for the grigori so he may be a hybrid of somesort." said rias. This caused Sona to start thinking about what she said.

"Hmm ill contact nee-sama about this I may know what type of youkai he is but I want to get confirmation first and ask her if she knows a Naruto Namikaze." said sona.

"What kind are you thinking he is also he informed me last night that this technically isn't my territory so he has connections to the Shinto faction." informed rias.

"Hmm he might be a siren but I thought them to dead along time ago, they use their voice to attract the opposite sex and can make them do anything they want female sirens were known to lead ships to their deaths from their beautiful singing." said sona.

"I see well we cant do anything right now but keep and eye on them let me know what you find out from Leviathan-sama." asked rias.

"hai hai ja ne" said sona leaving.

* * *

The rest of the day went without incedent and Mittelt and Naruto were relaxing in their house.

"so Azazel informed me that me and you need to go to familiar forest this month to get us some familiars since he secured a contract through the familiar master seeing as we reside in the underworld now he wants us to be the first two fallen angels to get familiar contracts."

"Hai hai Naru-kun we have to wait for the full moon though, so far now lets get some sleep" she said lustfuly.

"hmph your never pleased long honestly your insatiable ok koi(love)." He was in for another good night.

* * *

Welp that's the first chapter down review and let me know what you think. and its only short because its a prologue the rest will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

An: this chapter will take us through familiar forest all the way to the riser fight which Naruto will be involved in but not in the way you are thinking

* * *

The next morning

Naruto was snuggling his girlfriend when his face was assaulted by his worst nemesis "one day amateratsu me and you are going to fight and im going to win for all the pain you put me through in my life...Fucking dammit stupid son!" he said getting up angrily.

"honestly we go through this every morning im starting to think she dislikes you naru-kun." said Mittelt.

"Yea well lets get ready tonights the full moon and we have to achieve contracts." he responded.

"hai hai" she said

* * *

At the school an hour later

"Ughh I knew you would confront me sooner or later but honestly calling school off for the day so you two could bring your older siblings here...such a thing is a little annoying because now I can no longer hide who I am." said Naruto as he stood in front of Sirzechs and Serafall along with Sona and Rias and their peerages.

"Well we have been wanting to meet the grigoris secret weapon for a while now and guess now is a good time as any isn't that right Azazel." spoke Sirzechs serious at the moment.

"maa maa Naruto you just couldn't help but show off could you"spoke Azazel. As he landed down next to Naruto.

"Well its not my fault they were that good at intelligence gathering that my name would bring them here.' said Naruto.

"Well I just have two questions really why are you here at the school and...how many wings do you have." Said a still serious Sirzechs.

Sona and Rias and their peerages stood to the side knowing this meeting was way out of their leagues at the moment.

"well to answer your first question I was on a mission to stop those rogue fallen angels a while back and now im here to enjoy a break from work at the moment." said Naruto. "Azazel do I have permission" he asked.

"ugh kid you know this is gunna cause a shitstorm cause im sure heaven is watching this meeting as well, but fine permission granted." answered Azazel.

"and to answer your second question" he said as he unveiled his wings all of them.

Everyone in the clearing gasped as Naruto unveiled 20 sets of wings two above his ears two on his ankles and the other 8 sets from his back.

"ano why do you have sets on your ankles and above your ears?" asked a curious serafall the first being out of her shock at the fact that someone broke the wing barrier since the biblical god.

"it has to do with me being a hybrid of a siren so instead of fins where there supposed to be I got wings thanks to my fallen angel blood." he answered.

"Sirzechs, Serafall I believe we need to have a long overdue talk." said Azazel.

"I see so you finally want to talk about that yes lets it was nice to meet you Naruto." said Sirzechs. He was wanting to leave so he could inform the satans of this new development.

"You as well me and Mittelt will take our leave now Azazel its time." he said.

After he said that the familiar forest magic circle flashed underneath them and they disappeared.

"Did the just go to the familiar forest?" asked rias.

"yep I secured a contract with the familiar master stating that fallen angels of high enough rank will be able to attain familiars." he said.

"but but but mou I was gunna go to the forest tonight." said a distressed Rias.

"yes I was as well" said Sona.

* * *

The familiar forest

When Mittelt and Naruto landed they looked around they noticed their contact already their.

"Hello I suppose your the angels hmm very well come with me so I can obtain you some familiars." he said

"Mittelt you go with him I feel something calling me ill meet up with you later." he said since he felt a pull the second he entered the forest.

"hmm it must be a familiar calling to you awesome that rarely happens I cant wait to see who chose you." said the FM.

"be careful naru-kun" she said.

"I will I promise Mil-chan" he said before flying away.

* * *

Elsewher in the forest

After about an hour of walking he felt the pull reach an all time high and he came to a stop in a clearing.

"hmm so your the one calling me here ey." said a voice behind him as he turned around to get a look at her.

She was short white haired girl with elf like ears her eyes were golden with black slit. Her hair was down to her shoulders with a tail going down her back to her but she had a black kimono like dress that reached mid thigh(if your a true anime fan you know who this is).

"If you called me here then you must be powerful, for I am shiroyasha star class demon lord given the title 'lord of the white night'" she introduced herself.

"I am Naruto Namikaze Siren/fallen angel hybrid" he politely introduced himself." he introduced.

"ho-ho your a new breed not any of your kind left in this world well then if I am to be your familiar my test for you is this a question, What are your beliefs on a gift that almost lets one see up-skirts but just gets blocked from view the second it happens." she asked.

"...that's very anticlimactic but my answer would be this I know the exact pervert to torture with it." he said with a smirk.

"Hmph I like very well let us make this contract you will be able to summon me anytime you but I will be living with you now of course because I haven't seen big-breasted beauties in forever." she said with a nosebleed at the end.

"should of known I wouldn't get a normal familiar heh lets go see what my girlfriend got shall we." he said

Noone knew that this a relationship would blossom a recipe for disaster

* * *

"I shall make this contract with you Fallen angel Mittelt." said familiar was interrupted however as her boobs were assaulted by a little black blur.

"yayyyyy this means we will be living together black rabbit and I will get to see these babies everyday" exclaimed a perveted demon lord.

"shiroyasha please get off of black rabbit" screamed black rabbit.

While this was happening the familiar master mouth was frothing over from not only does the female fallen angel get a super rare moon rabbit, but the other one got a DEMON LORD.

"How did you get a demon lord to agree to contract with you." screamed the guy.

"she a perve and I said she could perve on a lot of girls I know" deadpanned Naruto.

"you just couldn't get a normal one could you?" deadpanned his girlfriend.

"ehehe" he just sheepishly chuckled.

"right then lets go guys" he said as he teleported everyone out of there.

* * *

Back at their house

"Hey Naruto what did you guys get" asked Azazel as he and Sirzechs were calmy drinking tea in his living room.

"Why are you guys here and I got a shiro-chan my pervy demon lord familiar" he deadpanned then announced as shiroyasha smirked and walked up to Sirzechs.

"ho-oh looky here its Sirzechs-chan" she said.

"hello Shiroyasha-dono its been awhile, you know grayfia still fears you for melting her ice." he replied.

"serves her right for messing up my dress I made black rabbit" she said.

Cue sweat drops.

"Well anyways Naruto the devils and fallen angels are hereby allies with a marriage treaty in place."(author smirks). said Azazel.

"yea that's cool...wait did you say marriage! who was unlucky enough to get married off?" he asked.

Azazel just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"...its me isn't it" said Naruto to which Azazel nodded.

"Who is it" he asked.

"Were going to use your marriage as an announcement to the underworld as you are and to do this we are also getting my Ria-tan out of her marriage she didn't want"said Sirzechs happily.

"The name of the girl is Ravel Phenex and you will be dueling her brother for her hand in marriage since she is on his peerage if you win she will be free from him and we know you lose so their is no reason to talk of that." said Azazel.

"hmm I haven't fought in awhile fine I know its for politics so I accept" he said.

"well mil-chan guess were getting that second girl sooner than we thought." he said.

"I will have to see her for myself" she said.

"Alright the fight is in two weeks" announced Sirzechs.

"Hmm this could be fun I have been wanting to test some of my youkai power on my siren side anyways" he said with a smirk.


End file.
